


my day (eventually, it will come)

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you are my day.





	my day (eventually, it will come)

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ insp. by (also: title (half) taken from) my day by day6 (i love that song _so_ much)
> 
>  **note:** I know little to nothing about panic attacks so everything you are about to read is probably 100% inaccurate

the night had barely started when the darkness crashed down on jaehyung, sending his heart into flutters of memories past, mistakes made, and panic because of it all. the worst part of it was that he was alone; he couldn't breathe, and he was all alone. his boyfriend was downstairs, in his office, but that was far away-- too far away. jaehyung couldn't get that far, not on his own. he couldn't reach his phone; he couldn't call for younghyun. he could barely see; the light was becoming blotchy with black spots and clear spots. he prayed younghyun would come upstairs soon, or perhaps sense that jaehyung was going through it again. he couldn't expect that much from younghyun, though. he had to remember that younghyun was just human, too; and even though he was jaehyung's boyfriend, his significant other, he couldn't be a superhuman.

but he was. not three minutes after jaehyung's panic had begun, younghyun was walking through the door. jaehyung could just barely see his silhouette reaching to rub his own eyes; and then he was reaching for jaehyung, moving a hundred times faster. he clambered onto the bed; he collected jaehyung in his arms. he shushed him softly; he rubbed his back; he pulled every inch of jaehyung close to him and told him "it's okay; it's okay; I'm right here;" and jaehyung's heart sank in relief, his mind remembering he loved younghyun. he distracted himself with thoughts of superheroes and younghyun in a costume, because he was safe in younghyun's arms and he could let go; he could ignore the monsters because younghyun always took care of them for him. always, always; because younghyun was like superman and jaehyung thought he would look pretty funny in the same red and blue costume superman wore, because he wasn't as buff and he would probably look like a nerdy kid that tried to cosplay him.

"what's funny, baby?" younghyun asked softly, and only when the laughter died did jaehyung realize he was laughing. it came back to life after he had registered the question-- a small giggle breaking through his tears, "you would look funny in a superman costume--" and it made no damn sense at all, but younghyun went along with it anyway. he, too, gave a small laugh, and he agreed, "I would," and jaehyung stopped laughing, but he didn't stop feeling okay. the monsters crept back for a moment as jaehyung lost track of what to think of. their claws came close to his throat, but younghyun scared them away, "don't cry, baby. tell me. tell me something."

"I still feel sorry. I'm so sorry," jaehyung said to the monster-- the monster that sucked up all of jaehyung's apologies, all of his grief and guilt. younghyun stole it right back, "no. no, you don't have a thing to be sorry for. you've been innocent all along, baby. hyung. you've done nothing."

"I'm sorry," jaehyung said. younghyun didn't accept it, "no more apologies. no more guilt. it's okay."

 _it's okay_ ; and so was jaehyung.

"tell me more." younghyun said. he tucked his fingers into jaehyung's pocket so it was more comfortable to hold him, so that he wasn't as tense as he kept his arm along jaehyung's side. jaehyung looked at younghyun-- finally, and he saw his tired face, and he felt guilty. more tears came to his eyes, and he tried to sniff them back, but they fell as he told younghyun, "you-- you're so tired. I'm so sorry--"

"you're not the reason I'm tired." younghyun said. jaehyung almost argued back with "but you're staying up because of me--" and he got that much out, but younghyun shut him down, "of course I am. because I love you, and I want to."

jaehyung didn't have anything to say to that.

"tell me more." younghyun said again. jaehyung didn't have anything more to say. his mind was becoming clouded with monsters again, his heartbeat sent into a spiral of panic. so he began to stutter out a song-- a horrible song in a cracked voice to scare them away. the monsters hated music. they hated parties and fun; they were creatures of hell and they only came around for darkness.

younghyun started to sing with him, softly humming some parts, picking up the lyrics at others. jaehyung wasn't even aware of what song he was singing, or if it was even really a song, but he fell in love with it. the music younghyun's lips made; the lyrics he joined in on; it all sounded beautiful-- beautiful enough that the creatures of hell crawled back to their home, and left jaehyung and younghyun alone.

"tell me more." younghyun told him when the song was over. again, jaehyung had nothing; but the monsters were gone. the pits of hell had been sealed until the monsters decided to break through again; the tears had practically subsided. jaehyung sniffled the last of them away, stretched out softly against younghyun's body, and shook his head, "that's all. nothing more."

"do you want to go to sleep, then?" younghyun asked, and jaehyung nodded. younghyun nodded back, but he didn't start for bed right away-- not like jaehyung did. he pulled jaehyung back to him, and gently set him against his legs. he placed his hands on jaehyung's cheeks; he looked him in the eye, caught his attention by saying "hey," and continued when he had it, "I love you. you know that, right? you're my everything, hyung," and jaehyung smiled softly, nodded, "I know, because you're mine, too."

younghyun kissed him-- simple and pretty and whispering _goodnight_ ; and jaehyung tucked himself into younghyun's chest beneath the darkness-- the comfortable kind, where younghyun's arms were still around him, shielding him-- and he told him _goodnight_  through a whisper-- swallowed by the darkness instead of younghyun's sleeping ears, but that didn't matter. younghyun already knew.


End file.
